Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of charging electric vehicles, and more specifically to transmitting notification messages for an electric vehicle charging network.
Background
Charging stations are typically used to provide charging points for electric vehicles (e.g., electric battery powered vehicles, gasoline/electric battery powered vehicle hybrid, etc.). Since vehicles with electric batteries must periodically recharge their electric battery(ies) (or other electricity storage devices such as supercapacitors), charging stations provide convenient access for that charging. For example, charging stations may be located in designated charging locations (e.g., similar to locations of gas stations), parking spaces (e.g., public parking spaces and/or private parking space), etc.
A typical charging station includes a power receptacle to receive an electrical plug (coupled with the battery). The charging station may include a door, which may be lockable, to cover and protect the power receptacle and prevent unauthorized access to the power receptacle. For example, prospective customers typically request service from the charging station (e.g., by waving a radio-frequency identification (RFID) device near a RFID receiver on the charging station). If the customer is authorized, the door will unlock allowing the customer to plug in their charging cord into the receptacle. The door locks when shut (with the cord inside) which prevents an unauthorized removal of the charging cord. The door may be unlocked by the same customer (e.g., by waving the same RFID device near the RFID receiver on the charging station) in order to remove the charging cord.
Electric vehicles can be recharged from a local electricity grid. These vehicles can also be a source of electric power to be transferred to the local electricity grid. The transfer of electricity stored in electric vehicles to the local electric grid is referred to as vehicle-to-grid (V2G). V2G is particularly attractive for electric vehicles which have their own charging devices, such as battery electric vehicles with regenerative braking and plug-in hybrid vehicles. V2G may help meet demand for electricity when demand is at its highest.